En busca de mi nueva vida
by mili.hinamori
Summary: En la época victoriana una chica enamoradiza y aventurera decide huir de su vieja vida para encontrar una nueva y en el transcurso de su viaje conseguirá nuevos amigos y también tendrá que enfrentarse a su pasado.
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Nos conocemos?

"Ya me he decidido, hoy será el día en que cambiare mi vida hare todo lo posible e incluso cambiare mi nombre de Flaky Tender a cualquier otro….".

Eso es lo que pensó nuestra protagonista Flaky mientras abordaba un tren pero…. ¿Cuál sería su destino?, ¿Por qué quiere reiniciar su vida? Pues…. Eso solo lo sabrá cuando lean esta historia. La chica de 16 años de edad de cabello rojo, ojos de mismo rojo carmesí y de una piel color blanquecina que solo llevaba un vestido no muy llamativo color blanco el cual se veía un poco sucio y una pequeña maleta blanca con detalles rojos que tenía el mismo estado que el vestido. Estaba planeando su primera huida hacia cualquier lugar que le destinaria ese tren a vapor ya que igual no tenía un destino al cual llegar ¿o tal vez si?

-"ya falta poco para llegar…" – piensa mientras veía por la ventana el hermoso paisaje rural que se podía apreciar junto con un hermoso atardecer.

La chica seguía observando atentamente el paisaje y vagaba un poco por sus pensamientos recordando la razón por la que decidió huir, aunque ya para ella no hay vuelta atrás. Las horas pasaron y entonces el tren se detuvo emitiendo un chirrido muy fuerte haciendo que la chica regresara a la realidad.

-"bueno…. Ya es hora" – da un leve suspiro mientras se levantaba de su asiento y sale del tren – "ya es un poco tarde supongo que tendré que buscar algún lugar donde me dejen quedarme gratis….aunque dudo que por aquí existan esa clase de lugares "– sale de la estación y comienza a caminar por las calles de ese lugar tan desconocido para ella.

Ya era de noche y las calles estaban iluminadas con farolas, a pesar de la hora se podía escuchar los pasos de las personas que hablaban animadamente y el sonido de las herraduras de los caballos mientras llevaban los carruajes. La chica siguió caminando hasta llegar a una fuente que estaba pegada a la pared e iluminada por los alrededores.

- "que sueño tengo…" – se acerca a la fuente y se sienta al lado de ella recostándose en la pared – "supongo que no habrá problema si descanso aquí "– piensa mientras sentía como sus ojos se comenzaban a sentir pesados y se termina quedando profundamente dormida.

Las personas caminaban frente a ella y algunos murmuraban como: "que chica tan extraña, ¿Cómo puede dormir en un lugar como ese?" o "¡Qué asco! Cada vez hay más vagabundos" y otros simplemente la ignoraban como si no existiera excepto una persona.

-Señorita ¿está bien? – pregunta un chico de cabello verde y ojos esmeralda mientras tenia recostada la espalda de la chica en sus brazos.

-Um…. si…. – dice en un susurro mientras aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

-vamos, abre los ojos -

- no quiero….- dice y estaba medio dormida.

-¿no lo harás hasta que venga tu príncipe azul y te bese? – pregunta de manera divertida.

-lo estoy esperando…..mi príncipe azul –

-entonces tendré que besarte antes de que él llegue…- dice y entonces se acerca lentamente a los labios y ya estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de la peliroja.

-¿eh?...- abrió los ojos quedándose en shock al ver al chico y se separa rápidamente de él - ¡¿p-p-pero que haces?! – pregunta empujándolo para alejarlo de ella.

-¿yo? Estaba haciendo esto – dice tomándola de las manos para acercarla a él y la besa en los labios –

-umm... ¡s-suéltame! – separa sus labios de él y trata de que el peliverde la soltara –

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunta mientras aun la tomaba con fuerza y la mira fijamente.

-¡¿eso que te importa?! – Logra zafarse y se levanta dándole la espalda – solamente estaba cansada así que…. ¡me voy! – dice completamente roja y huye pero se detiene en seco y regresa donde está el chico – emm…. Disculpa pero…. ¿dónde estoy? - pregunta un poco apenada ya que ni siquiera recordaba en qué lugar la dejo la estación –

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? Estas en Roma -

- ah…ya veo… bueno, gracias – iba a volver a irse pero se vuelve a detener – y… ¿conoces algún lugar donde me pueda hospedar sin pagar? – pregunto con la mirada un poco baja ya que le parecía penoso preguntar esa clase de cosas y más a una persona que no conoce y es quien le robo un beso hace poco.

-vamos a mi casa- dice mirándola fijamente.

-a-ah…no gracias solamente pregunte si conocías un lugar donde… ¡wah! – se sorprendió ya que de pronto el chico la cargo y la puso sobre uno de sus hombros.

- no te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy diciendo – dice mientras camina.

-¡suéltame! ¡Tú secuestrador pervertido! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! – dice mientras le golpeaba la espalda para que lo soltara.

-¿estas segura de eso?- pregunta de manera seria.

-"¿a qué se refiere? Si su cara no se me hace conocida…"- se preguntaba sorprendida y estaba muy confundida.

- es broma, nunca no hemos visto antes – dice riendo levemente.

- mentiroso….- es lo único que dice la chica mientras estaba pensativa y ya dejaba de forcejear –

Dejaron de hablar después de eso y después de unos minutos ellos llegan a la casa del peliverde y baja a la chica.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! – se escucha la voz de un hombre proveniente de otra habitación y un hombre cabello azulado con unas pocas pechas amarillas y ojos azul marino se acerca enojado al chico.

-lo siento padre es que fui a recibir a esta chica que ella se quedara aquí por un tiempo- dice de manera tranquila el chico sin importarle mucho el mal humor del hombre.

-"¿recibirme?" – se pregunta la chica mientras miraba al peliverde.

- ya veo… llévala a tu habitación y en una hora tendremos la cena así que puedes ir a ducharte – le dice a la chica y se va.

-vamos- le dice con una leve sonrisa a la chica y la lleva a su habitación.

- b-bueno será mejor que me vaya a duchar – dice un poco nerviosa mientras entraban a la habitación y pone su maleta en la cama del chico y saca un vestido celeste que se veía muy desgastado.

-¿Qué clase de vestido es este? – pregunta mientras se lo quita de las manos de la chica.

-¡no lo toques que es mi favorito!- dice enojada mientras trataba de agarrarlo pero el peliverde lo elevaba para que la chica no lo alcanzara.

-ummm….no, mejor me lo quedo – dice divertido y agarra la maleta de la chica – y tal vez me quede con más cosas tuyas -

-¡noooo! ¡Regrésame mis cosas ahora! – estaba más enojada y daba saltitos para tratar de alcanzar sus cosas.

- para ver que tien...- se queda callado un momento y entonces se acerca a la cama y saca lo que había en el interior de la maleta y lo único que había eran cartas y un poco de ropa - ¿qué son todas estas cartas? – pregunta de manera seria mientras la miraba fijamente.

-son cartas de un amigo y eso, ¡no te debe importar! – dice cruzándose de brazos.

-¿por qué todas estas cartas dicen que son enviadas desde Roma?- pregunta acercándose a la chica y le muestra una de las cartas - ¿tu acaso planeabas huir para vivir con él? – pregunta mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- y-yo…- no sabía que responder la chica ya que se sentía muy nerviosa debido a la mirada penétrate del chico - ¡no te importa! – Dijo logrando agarrar el vestido y entra al baño-"¡¿pero qué le pasa?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que revisar mis cosas?! – La chica mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro para calmarse – "Sera mejor que me calme y hable con después con él" – piensa más calmada y se acerca a la bañera comenzando a llenarla de agua, se comienza a desvestir dejando la ropa lejos de la bañera y entra la bañera estando ya llena- "esta bañera se ve muy costosa….tal vez un aristócrata murió y se lo ganaron "– piensa tranquila mientras se hundía en el agua –

-escuche que ese chico acaba de recoger a una vagabunda que estaba en la fuente durmiendo y ahora viven juntos – se escuchaba la voz de una mujer proveniente de una pequeña ventana que estaba cerca del techo lo cual permitía que no vieran a la pelinegra.

-"¿estarán hablado de mí?" – se pregunta mientras saca su cabeza del agua y escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

-oh que repulsivo pero ¿estás hablando de Flippy? – pregunta otra mujer que tenía una voz un poco más chillona que la de la otra.

-¿Eh, F-Flippy? – por alguna razón que la chica desconocía le sorprendió mucho conocer el nombre del chico que acaba de conocer.

- si ese chico de hermosos ojos, si no fueran campesino haría que mi hija se casara con él –

- jajaja yo también haría lo mismo pero que lastima que sea de tan baja clase – se escuchan las risas de ambas mujeres y el sonidos de los pasos alejándose de aquella ventana.

-"¿educado?, ¿están hablando del mismo chico que me encontró? ¡Las están engañando! él es un chico muy grosero, egoísta, molesto y pervertido. Realmente…. ¿cómo las logras engañar? "– piensa enojada y se vuelve a hundir – "no soporto a esa clase de personas, son tan asquerosos y siempre tienen esas extrañas sonrisas llenas de lujuria "– cierra lentamente los ojos – "todos son iguales incluso él así que de ningún modo permaneceré aquí…" – piensa determinada la chica y comienza a planear su nueva huida aunque… ¿Realmente funcionara?.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Un nuevo obstáculo?

Todo estaba oscuro, no se podía ver nada y tampoco se escuchaba nada.

-Flaky…- se escuchó de repente la voz de un niño llamando a la chica.

-esa voz… ¿Quién eres?- se frotaba fuertemente los ojos intentando abrirlos y siente una luz muy radiante que la cegaba – ah… ¿Qué?...- pestañeo un poco para intentar acostumbrar su visión y poder ver quien la llamaba.

-¿Cómo que quien soy? Flaky, yo soy…- decía un niño que estaba frente a ella y lo único que lograba ver era la parte inferior de su rostro.

-lo siento pero no escuche bien…. ¿me lo podrías repetir? – pregunta mientras tapaba un poco sus ojos ya que no podía ver bien.

- Flaky…- la voz del niño se hacía más baja y su alrededor rápidamente regreso a la oscuridad.

-¡Espera! No te vayas… ¡no te vayas! – de repente el miedo se apodero de ella, tal vez por la oscuridad o por otra razón, quien sabe, pero eso realmente no importa.

-¡Despierta!- se escuchó fuertemente la voz del peliverde llamándola.

La chica abría lentamente los ojos y estaba muy confundida ya que en vez de estar en ese oscuro y silencioso lugar ahora estaba de regreso en el baño y sentía que alguien la abrazaba-¿Flippy?...- pregunto ya comenzando a reaccionar.

Al escuchar su nombre se separa un poco de la chica para mirarla a la cara - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?...- pregunta mirándola fijamente y se notaba muy sorprendido.

-Ah…pues…lo escuche de una señoras mientras me estaba du…- se queda callada y al bajar la mirada nota que aún estaba mojada y desnuda…- ¡ahhh! – Se separa rápidamente de él - ¡¿P-P-Por qué estás aquí?! – pregunta completamente sonrojada y agarra rápidamente su vestido para taparse.

-Te habías tardado mucho en bañarte y cuando entre vi que estabas hundida en el agua – suspira – realmente me asustaste pero que bueno que estés bien – se levanta ya que ambos estaban sentados en el suelo – Cuando termines de cambiarte ve al comedor que ya la cena esta lista – dice tranquilo y sale del baño.

-"¡¿Cómo puede actuar tan tranquilo?! ¡Ese pervertido!" – piensa muy enojada mientras se levanta –"De verdad…. No voy a poder huir hoy, ¿Entonces cuando podre?"- se preguntaba mientras se vestía y sale del baño para después ir al comedor.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunta el hombre al verla y él estaba sentado en la mesa junto con el peliverde.

- Ah…si lo estoy – dice la chica con una leve sonrisa y se sienta también.

-Ahora que lo pienso, aún no he escuchado ¿Me lo podrías decir?- pregunta mientras comía.

- Pues… Me llamo Flaky Tender – responde tranquila – ¿Y usted como se llama? – pregunta un poco curiosa.

- Me llamo Lumpy Brecher y seguro ya conoces a mi hijo Flippy –

- "Desearía no haberlo conocido, pero bueno, da igual" – piensa un poco irritada.

- Ahora que lo pienso…tu ropa se ve muy desgastada- se queda pensativo un momento- Flippy, ¿Qué tal si llevas a Flaky a comprarle ropa? -

- Por mí no hay problema ¿Tu que dices Flaky? – se voltea a verla.

- umm….-se queda pensativa un rato – ¡Por supuesto que iré! "Así me será más fácil huir" – piensa alegre.

-Bien, entonces ustedes dos irán mañana por la mañana y espero que no gasten mucho dinero ¿De acuerdo? –

- Trataremos de no hacerlo – dice el peliverde con una leve sonrisa.

La cena se mantuvo un poco silenciosa debido a que la pelirroja no hablaba debido a que no entendía de los temas triviales que hablaban el peliverde y el peliazul. Terminaron de cenar para después irse todos a dormir pero la pelirroja no podía ya que estaba muy concentrada en planear su huida y además tenía miedo de quedarse dormida estando con el peliverde en la misma habitación.

Al día siguiente la pelirroja y el peliverde ya habían salido de casa y ahora estaban caminando por la ciudad mientras miraban las tiendas.

-¿Encontraste algo que te guste? – Pregunta el peliverde pero nota que la chica estaba muy callada -¿Flaky? –la llama un poco preocupado.

-¿Eh? Ah sí… entremos a esta tienda – dice señalando una que estaba al frente de ellos.

-Está bien…supongo – dice un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica y ambos entran a la tienda.

-Bienvenidos ¿Buscan algo en especial? – pregunta una mujer rubia y de ojos de color ámbar.

-Estamos buscando unos vestidos para ella – dice el peliverde con una sonrisa.

-Oh~ pero que señorita más linda, sígame que la llevare a los vestidores y le buscare unos vestidos para usted – dice la chica con una amigable sonrisa – y usted puede buscar también ropa para ella o solamente la espera mientras se cambia ¿De acuerdo? – dice y se lleva a la chica a los vestidores.

La pelirroja es llevada al vestidor y ya estaba fuera de la vista del peliverde –"Bien, esta es mi oportunidad"- piensa mientras miraba alrededor a través de la cortina pero algo o alguien le tapa la vista de repente - ¡Ah! Que estorbo – dice en voz alta por accidente.

-¿Disculpa? – pregunto un chico de cabello azulado y ojos azul marino.

-Ah…lo siento no quise decir eso…- dice apenada – Pero…em… ¿podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí sin que nadie me vea? – pregunta con la mirada baja.

-Claro, sígueme – dice agarrándola del brazo y hace que la chica le abrace el brazo – Oculta tu cara en mi brazo – dice comenzando a caminar.

La chica asiente levemente y sigue al chico mientras tapaba su rostro y por suerte logra salir de la tienda sin que nadie se diera cuenta – Gracias por ayudarme – dice la pelirroja mientras se separaba de él y lo miraba con una sonrisa –

-De nada- le sonríe a ella también pero se borra al instante – ¿Flaky?...


	3. Capítulo 3: Una hermosa amistad

-¿Flaky?...- el chico la miraba muy sorprendido de verla.

-…Etto…si soy yo…pero… ¿Quién eres?...- la pelirroja lo miraba confundida ya que no entendía cómo es que la conoce.

-¿Qué, no te acuerdas de mí? Soy Splendid, ¿Me recuerdas? –

-¿Splendid? L-lo siento… creo que te equivocaste de persona – dice apenada.

-Ya veo…- se queda callado un momento y baja la mirada – jaja tienes razón, debí haberme confundido – dice volviendo a levantar la mirada y la mira con una leve sonrisa – Lo siento pero tengo que irme así que nos veremos en otro momento Flaky – dice despidiéndose de la chica y se va.

Ambos tomaron diferentes caminos para alejándose de aquella tienda donde aún estaba el peliverde, ah, sería un hermoso final si ella se queda con alguno de los dos ¿Verdad? Pero la última palabra siempre la tendrá el protagonista. Quisiera decir que este sueño es tan extraño y misterioso e incluso un poco… ¡Bah! No importa será mejor que los queridos espectadoras sigan leyendo este maravilloso y extraño sueño aunque ustedes seguros ya se están aburriendo ja… ¡jajajaja! Lo siento, continuare narrando para ustedes.

Dos semanas han pasado después de ese extraño encuentro y de la huida de la pelirroja, ella ahora está en un bosque mirando el cielo nocturno pensativa.

-"¿Habrá sido buena idea huir?... Si lo fue, de verdad yo no quiero que nadie me vuelva a encontrar y menos esos dos chicos tan extraños" – piensa mientras se recostaba en un árbol y miraba atentamente el reflejo de la luna en el lago que estaba frente a ella.

-"¿Tu eres feliz?" – se escucha la voz de una mujer pero no había nadie alrededor.

-No lo sé…- dice en un susurro bajando la mirada.

-"¿Eres realmente feliz?" –

-No lo sé…- dice un poco más alto.

-"Es tan sencillo, solo se sincera, tú no eres feliz "-

-Probablemente no lo soy pero yo…- la chica iba a seguir hablando pero esa voz desconocida la interrumpió.

-Mírate, si no te hubieras separado de ellos tu no…- se escuchó una risa de la mujer mientras hablaba y se quedó callada.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Pero de que hablas?!- se levantó de golpe la chica y buscaba el lugar donde provenía esa voz aunque sabía que no encontraría nada.

Todo estaba muy silencioso y tranquilo, y ya no se escuchaba la voz de aquella mujer, pero de pronto se comenzaron a escuchar unos gruñidos muy fuertes aproximándose a la chica.

-N-No puede ser…- dice titubeando la chica mientras lentamente estaba retrocediendo y veía asustada la mirada penetrante de unos lobos.

Los lobos se acercaban lentamente a ella mientras gruñían de manera feroz, ¿Qué pasara? Si ella corre los lobos la lograran comer sin dudar pero sería lo mismo si ella se queda quieta entonces, ¿Qué harás? Tu miedo se apodera de ti, cualquier decisión que tomes puede matarte…

-"Pobre de ti" – se volvía a escuchar la voz de aquella mujer –"Siempre tan tonta… ¡ja! Si no hubieras existido" -

-Cállate…- la chica lo dice en un susurro mientras aún se alejaba lentamente de los lobos.

-"Eres inútil… ¡Te ves tan patética!, ¡¿Por qué no mueres de una vez?! Así por lo menos desaparecerá un error más en el mundo" – Se volvían a escuchar las carcajadas de aquella mujer.

-Cállate…-

-"Lo peor de todo es que no tienes elección ¡¿Verdad?! Morirás ahora, ¡¿Cierto?! ¡Jajajajaja, muere de una vez!, ¡Muere!, ¡Muere!, ¡MUERE!" –

-¡He dicho que te calles! – la chica no pudo aguantar más y por accidente alzo la voz haciendo que los lobos corrieran rápidamente a ella.

Se escucha de pronto un disparo cerca de la chica y los lobos huyen debido al sonido del disparo logrando que se alejaran de la pelirroja -¡Flaky!- se escuchó la voz del peliverde y se acercó a ella preocupado - ¿Estas bien?, ¿No te hicieron nada?, ¿Dónde has estado? – seguía haciendo muchas preguntas pero la chica parecía como si estuviera fuera de sí.

-…Flippy…- es lo único que logra decir y se desmaya.

El chico logra agarrarla antes de caer al suelo – Flaky…- toca suavemente el rostro de la chica y se sorprende por lo caliente que estaba la temperatura de la chica – "¡Tiene mucha fiebre!" – piensa alarmado y sin pensarlo dos veces se lleva a la chica a casa.

Otra vez la chica estaba en esa oscuridad y ese silencio tan perturbador, ¿Qué le esperara ahora?...

-"Otra vez estoy en este lugar" – piensa mientras miraba alrededor esperando logra ver algo en esa oscuridad.

-¿No deberías tener vergüenza? – se escuchó la voz de un hombre pero no la podía reconocer.

-¿Vergüenza de qué? Que yo sepa tú ya no vales nada para mí – se escucha la voz de la mujer del bosque.

-"Esa voz… ¿De dónde viene?"- se pregunta mientras buscaba con la mirada pero seguía sin ver nada.

-Maldita perra…se supone que lo dejarías de una vez – dice enojado el hombre.

-Pero si yo no quiero además, como ya dije antes, tú ya no vales nada para mí –

-No debí confiar en ti…tu…- no se logra escuchar lo demás ya que de repente se quedó callado y se logra escuchar un fuerte golpe.

-¡Déjame verla! – se escuchó una vez que ahora la chica lograba reconocer.

-No puedo ella está descansando y no quiero que ella te vuelva a ver – se escucha la voz del peliverde y se notaba muy enojado.

-"¿Splendid?..." – se pregunta abriendo lentamente los ojos y se sienta en la cama un poco aturdida - ¿D-Dónde estoy? – pregunta mirando alrededor y ve que estaba en la habitación del peliverde y los chicos estaban peleando en la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Ah, Flaky! – Dice animado el peliazul al verla y logra entrar a la habitación esquivando al peliverde y abraza a la chica - ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! De verdad que me asuste al saber que te encontraron en el bosque con una fiebre alta – dice muy preocupado el chico.

-A-Ah…S-Splendid…me estas asfixiando…-dice con dificultad mientras intentaba separarse de él.

-¡L-Lo siento! No quería hacer eso – dice separándose de ella y la mira apenado.

-No te preocupes tampoco es para tan..-

-¡Idiota! Tampoco la tienes que matar – dice enojado el peliverde dándole un golpe en la cabeza al peliazul.

-¡Auch! ¡Pero no me tienes que golpear por eso! – dice enojado el chico y se forma una pelea entre ambos chicos.

-umm…pff…jajajajajajajajaja – la chica no pudo resistir y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír.

-¡No te rías que no es gracioso! – dice el peliazul mientras trataba de que el peliverde le dejara de jalar la cara.

-Jajajajaja….l-lo siento…es que…jaja no lo pude evitar…-dice mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas que salieron por tanto reír.

-Bueno, por lo menos ahora estas mejor – dice el peliverde ya dejando de jalarle la cara al peliazul y se sienta cerca de ella en la cama – es bueno ver que ya no te pongas tan tímida al saber que te tenía que bañar y vestir mientras estabas inconsciente – dice con una sonrisa pervertida mientras miraba a la chica de reojo.

- ah si eso…espera… ¡¿Qué tu…?!- iba a gritar pero el peliazul la interrumpe.

-¡¿Cómo que la bañaste y la vestiste?! – dice enojado el peliazul mientras miraba de manera asesina al peliverde.

-Lo que he dicho, que la BAÑE y la VESTI mientras estaba inconsciente – dice mirando al peliazul con una sonrisa ganadora.

-Tu… ¡Estás muerto! – dicen esta vez el peliazul y la pelirroja al unísono y se le tiran encima.

-¡Ah! No me lograran atrapar – dice logrando liberarse de ellos y sale de la habitación.

-Le voy a partir todos los huesos para después hacerlo sopa y…- decía entre dientes molesto pero la chica lo detiene.

-¡Deja de hablar y atrapémoslo de una vez! – dice tomándolo de la mano y ambos salen de la habitación para después perseguirlo por toda la casa.

El peliverde sale de la casa y comienza a hacer prácticamente una carrera hasta llegar a un parque – Ah…me rindo detengan... ¡wow! – se sorprende al sentir que alguien se tira encima de él y hace que caigan al césped.

-¡Te tengo! – Dice la chica al caer al césped – y decías que nunca te atraparíamos – dice la chica de manera victoriosa.

-Tienes razón, me atrapaste – suspira – pero de verdad que tiene una manera muy sensual de hacerlo – dice mientras toma el mentón de la chica.

-¿Eh? – no entendía a lo que se refería pero se dio cuenta de que estaba montado encima de él mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y además, estaban en una posición muy comprometedora – Tu….¡Pervertido! – Dice completamente enojada la chica y le da un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago - ¡De verdad que eres asqueroso! – dice levantándose muy molesta.

-O-Oye….tampoco me tenías que…-

-¡Toma esto! – dice esta vez el peliazul y le da una patada en la espalda haciendo que el peliverde cayera de nuevo al suelo ya que se estaba levantando.

-Bien hecho Splendid – dice alegre la chica.

-Eso le pasa por idiota – dice el peliazul mientras reía.

-Ustedes dos…- suspira – de verdad que parecen niños – dice mientras se acomoda y se acuesta boca abajo en el césped.

-Lo dice la persona que nos hizo esta carrera – dice el peliazul y se acuesta también.

-Pero por los menos Splendid y yo ganamos en tu juego – dice la chica acostándose entre los dos chicos.

-Pero aún nos falta una pelea ¿Verdad Flippy?- dice con una leve sonrisa y toma la mano derecha de la chica-

-Tienes razón – dice mientras toma la otra mano de la chica – y no planeo perder esta vez – dice con una leve sonrisa mientras mira a la chica.

-¿De qué hablan? – pregunta sin entender la conversación.

-De nada – dicen ambos chicos al unísono.

-Está bien…" Supongo que al final…fue una mala idea haber huido" – piensa con una sonrisa mientras cierra los ojos y termina quedándose dormida.

-Duerme bien Flaky…- dice el peliazul con una leve sonrisa.

-Dulces sueños…- dice el peliverde y ambos le dan un suave beso en las mejillas de la chica.

Que hermoso sucedo del sueño, este recuerdo tan fantasioso y tierno me hace pensar… ¿Sera que esta felicidad durara? Pero bueno, eso solo se podrá saber al final ¿Verdad? Te deseo muy dulces sueños, Flaky…


	4. Capítulo 4: El baile del duque

**En este capítulo se narrara desde el punto de vista de Flaky.**

* * *

Han pasado 6 meses desde que comencé a vivir con Flippy y Lumpy. Cometí un gran error al haber tratado de huir ya que, a pesar de los incontables acosos de Flippy él me ha alegrado mi vida y este sentimiento es tan hermoso que quiero que siga por siempre…

-¿Qué te gustaría tener de regalo? – preguntaba Flippy mientras caminábamos por la ciudad y veíamos las tiendas.

-Ah…pues…no hace falta que me des un obsequio- digo de manera tímida ya que de verdad él ya me ha regalado muchas cosas y no quisiera pedir más.

-¿Pero qué dices? Como si te dejara sin regalo en navidad –

-Pero si ya me has regalado muchas cosas…-

-Esos solo fueron pequeñas necesidades así que no cuentan – me dice enojado.

-Aunque me digas eso, no tengo idea de lo que te pueda pedir- le digo apenada ya que de verdad no quiero un regalo.

-Ummm….- noto que se queda pensativo un momento – Entonces… ¿Qué tal si yo decido tu regalo? –

-Por mi está bien – le sonrío levemente.

-Lo haremos así pero debes saber que no te podrás arrepentir ¿De acuerdo? –

-De acuerdo "Mientras no planee nada pervertido…" – doy un leve suspiro.

Seguimos caminando por la ciudad y escuchaba que las personas hablaban más alegres que de costumbre, ¿Habrá pasado algo?

-¡Flaky, Flippy! – de pronto escucho una voz que me era muy familiar. Era la voz de Giggles, una amiga de Splendid la cual conocí hace poco.

-Hola Giggles – la saludo con una leve sonrisa y ella me abraza de manera alegre.

-Qué bueno verlos por aquí – dice esta vez Splendid, que al parecer estaba acompañando a Giggles.

-¿Están de compras? – pregunta Flippy un poco desinteresado, se nota que no le agrado tanto ver a Splendid.

-Si~ y por cierto… ¿Ya encontraste un vestido para el baile? – me pregunta Giggles después de haberse separado de mí, ¿De qué está hablando?

-¿Un baile? – pregunto un poco incrédula.

-¡¿No sabes del baile?! – se notaba muy impresionada.

-Etto…no sé de qué me hablas –

-Es una fiesta que hará el duque de Amalfi – me dice Splendid con una leve sonrisa.

-Y todos están invitados – esta vez dice Flippy terminando de explicarme, espera… ¿Él sabía sobre el baile?

-¿De verdad no sabías nada? Todo el pueblo ha estado hablando sobre el baile – me dice Giggles.

-Pues…no…"Aunque ya me parecía raro que todos estuvieran tan alegres" –

-Bien….entonces ustedes dos tienen que irse – dice mirando a los chicos.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos obedecerte? – pregunta Flippy.

-Porque iremos a buscar nuestros vestidos y antifaces así que… nos vemos en el palacio~ - dice agarrándome del brazo y prácticamente hizo que huyéramos de ellos para que no nos detuvieran.

- Espe…Giggles… ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto mientras trato de que ella me suelte.

- A comprarte un vestido – dice con simpleza mientras aún me agarraba, Giggles, de verdad que tienes mucha fuerza…

- Pero… ¿Flippy y Splendid no nos podían acompañar? –

-¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo alzando la voz de repente haciendo que me asustara.

-¿E-Eh...? P-Pero… ¿Por qué? – pregunto titubeando un poco.

-Porque no quiero que te vean antes del baile para que no te reconozcan – hace una leve pausa – Además… Seguro se sorprenderán con el cambio que te hare – dice con una gran sonrisa.

-E-Está bien... – digo ya resignada y me lleva a una tienda para comprar el vestido y el antifaz.

Fue muy agotador buscar el vestido ya que ninguno le gustaba a Giggles para mí, aunque realmente no me importa ir a ese famoso baile, además, ni siquiera sé quién es el duque del que tanto hablan. Ya era de noche, después de haber escogido el vestuario, nos cambiamos y habíamos llegado al palacio.

-Giggles… creo que mejor no asisto – digo mientras la detengo para no entrar.

-¿Por qué? Si esta es una muy buena oportunidad -

-Y-Ya lo sé, es que… me es muy raro llevar esta clase de ropa…- digo apenada.

-Y… ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? – Hace una leve pausa -¿Qué tal si esta noche no serás Flaky sino otra persona? – pregunta mientras me mira a los ojos.

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto confundida ya que no entendía realmente su idea.

-Digo que esta noche fingirás ser una persona completamente diferente a la que normalmente eres y así te dejaras de ser tan tímida por lo menos por esta noche – dice con una leve sonrisa.

-Quieres decir… ¿Qué finja ser otra persona solo por hoy?-

-Así es y créeme que si lo haces te vas a divertir mucho – dice muy alegre, ah… ya está logrando convencerme…

-… Está bien… Fingiré ser otra persona…- digo dando un leve suspiro, bueno, igual, solo es por esta noche.

-Me alegra que aceptes, ahora será mejor que entremos – dice con una sonrisa y entramos al castillo por esas gruesas y altas puertas… Los aristócratas son tan exagerados…

Al entrar al interior del castillo se podía apreciar el ambiente elegante debido a la hermosa iluminación y se podía ver a todas las personas del pueblo con trajes elegantes haciendo que el ambiente se viera más agradable de cierta manera. Siento las miradas de la personas hacia Giggles y a mí, ¿Sera por los vestidos? Sabía que no debí venir... ¡Me siento tan nerviosa! Pero… ah… Cierto que ahora soy otra persona, debería tomarlo con calma.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Quisiera bailar esta pieza conmigo? – escucho una voz haciendo que me salga de mis pensamientos y era un hombre que llevaba puesto un antifaz negro y un traje muy adelante.

-¿Yo? Lo siento pero…- de pronto me quedo callada ya que una voz me interrumpió.

-Lo siento pero ella es mi pareja – me sorprendí al escuchar una voz masculina un poco grave y volteo para ver su rostro y era un chico peliverde que llevaba un antifaz blanco, diferente al de los demás invitados, ¿Sera Flippy? No… Él tiene los ojos verdes en cambio esta persona los tiene de un extraño color ámbar.

- L-Lo siento mucho… Si me disculpan… - Dice nervioso el hombre y se va. ¿Por qué de pronto se puso nervioso?

- Bueno, ya que ya tienes pareja nos vemos después – dice Giggles con una sonrisa y huye dejándome con aquella persona.

- Discúlpame pero ¿Podrías bailar conmigo esta fiesta, Flaky? – pregunta con una sonrisa mientras hace una leve reverencia y me ofrece su mano.

- Lo siento, pero yo me llamo Alice – hago una leve pausa – Y con gusto acepto bailar con usted – digo tomando su mano.

Sinceramente no lo conozco y no sé cómo conoce mi nombre pero… Siento que será una noche muy larga.


End file.
